


Trust is Earned.

by lotwv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotwv/pseuds/lotwv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox Ward and Sirius Black weren't exactly friends nor were they enemies. One day they could be civil towards each other and the other day they could cuss each other senseless. Mostly because Sirius was making it his life goal to get her on a date; and Fox did not appreciate that. She loved to annoy him and he loved to compliment her. But Fox doesn't trust people that fast, trust is earned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust is Earned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Sirius fic so I hope you enjoy.

Introduction.

“Fox, have you finished packing yet?”  
“Yes, mother I have. You can stop asking now.”  
“How dare you speak to your mother like that?”  
“How dare you speak to your mother like that?” Fox mimicked silently so that her mother wouldn’t hear. The curly brunette looked up when the devil herself entered her bedroom; her dark brown hair was put in a bun and her icy blue eyes stared at her in pure hatred.  
“We have to leave in ten minutes, hurry up will you?” said Doris Ward curtly and left her daughter alone.  
“Yes, mother.” Fox saluted, and closed the lid of her trunk with a heavy sigh.  
“Can I come this time?” questioned Devon; her nine year old brother as he sat crossed legged on her bed. “I want to go to Hogwarts too.”  
“In two years you can, buddy.” said Fox, patting her brothers head and sitting next to him. “And I’m sure you’ll love it there.”  
“But you won’t be there anymore when I get to go to Hogwarts. I’ll be alone and won’t have anyone to talk to.” Devon said, his large blue eyes staring up at his sister.  
“When I first went to Hogwarts I was terrified. Scared of not being able to make friends or please mum the way she wanted me too. But nothing of that mattered when I found these lovely girls whom I became great friends with. And when I didn’t get sorted into Slytherin I feared mum, but in the end the only things that matter are being happy and spending time with friends. I know you, you’ll make friends in no time, don’t worry.” Fox reassured him and kissing the top of his head.  
“Fox, now!” yelled Doris, and impatient tone in her voice while her daughter cringed and rolled her eyes.  
“Take care of yourself for me, will ya?” she questioned, standing up from the bed and wrapping her arms around her little sibling. “And give mum hell from me.”  
“I will.” Devon said, a mischievous smile on his face. “Now go before she kills you.”  
“Bye, buddy.” Fox said, before grabbing her trunk and hurrying down the stairs to meet her mother in the front yard. Quickly she pulled on her boots and jacket before closing the front door behind her.  
Her long curly hair covered her face; the weather wasn’t as bright as she hoped it to be. The sky was a dark grey colour and rain drops fell down every few seconds.  
“Come.” said Doris, holding out her arm for Fox to take and they apparated to Kings Cross.

“How I’ve missed you two.” Fox said, looking at her two best friends Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes with a smile on her face. “It feels as if it has been ages since I last saw you.”  
“It’s only been two and a half months.” Dorcas said, raising her eyebrows in amusement when Fox feigned shock.  
“Only?” she questioned. “Only two and a half months? That still feels like ages to me since I live with the devil and all.” she said, indicating her horrible pureblood prick of a mother. “I wish I didn’t have to leave Devon there alone.”  
“He’ll be fine. He always is, isn’t he?” asked Marlene while Fox nodded her head.  
“Anyway, how were your holidays?” she asked, leaning back in her seat and waiting for her friends to tell about their summers.  
“It’s been absolutely wonderful-“ Dorcas started, but was interrupted when four loud boys entered their compartment. “And our peace is ruined.” she muttered, making Marlene snort.  
“Hello, love.” Sirius said, sliding into the seat next to Fox and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “How is my favorite girl?”  
“She’ll be good when you take your arm off of her.” said Fox, a false smile on her face while shrugging his arm from her shoulders.  
“See, Padfoot, you’ll never get her to like you.” stated James, a smirk on his face as he sat between Dorcas and Marlene. “Now where is my Lily?” he asked, looking at the three girls while Remus leaned against the wall rolling his eyes.  
“Not here, as you can see.” said Marlene, narrowing her eyes at the boys.  
“Well, can you tell me where she is?” James asked, a sparkle of amusement in his eyes as he talked about his crush.  
“I think she’s with Alice and Frank.” muttered Dorcas, leaning her head against the window. “Or with the Prewett’s, I don’t really know.”  
“The twins? Oh no that can’t be good. I have to safe her right this instant.” James said, standing up swiftly and rushing out of the compartment with Peter following him like a puppy.  
“Sorry about that.” Remus mumbled, also following behind his two other friends. “You coming, Sirius?”  
“Nah, I’m good.” Sirius said, smirking down at Fox as she said so.  
“You can’t leave me a minute alone, can you?” questioned fox, cocking an eyebrows at the curly black haired boy next to her.  
“Nope, I love you to much.” replied Sirius, shrugging his shoulders. “Besides, I wanted to ask you something.”  
“Dear god.” mumbled Marlene, rolling her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “She will say no, so don’t waste your time asking, Sirius.”  
“Ask one of your fan girls, they’ll say yes to whatever you want to ask Fox.” Dorcas chimed in while sending him a false smile.  
“Piss off.” glared Sirius. “Now, dear Fox, do you want to go on a date with me?”  
“No.” Fox said simply, not bothering to look at Sirius.  
“You’ll come around one day.” he said, wrapping his arms around her body and giving her a hug as she tried to free herself from his strong grip. “See you at school, love.”  
“Leave me alone.” Fox muttered.


End file.
